leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Rapacious/Guide to how not to be an asshole in LoL Part 2
Episode 2: Revenge of the shi- I mean sith. I think man follows herd behaviour a little to well, and is a bit ignorant to actual facts. He finds it much easier to simply agree with the status quo, instead of actually forming his own opinion and doing a bit of research, and this ignorance, albeit dangerous, is a lot more comfortable than actually allowing yourself to change your mind. How is this relevant to our favourite MOBA game? Well, There's something known as a tier list, made by a certain US player called Elementz. Not that I have a bone with the guy, i think he's awesome and apreciate his insight alot. My problem is with the people that follow him and his quotes religiously, and we all know dogma is bad, m'kay? I think Elementz clearly states that his tier list is merely his personal opinion, and it's for fun only, and people shouldn't take this as fact, and this is owed mostly to the situational aspect of each pick. Again, how is this relevant? Well, I think most of us have been in a ranked game where you pick a champion, and one on the team goes "Oh no, not XXX. Pick someone else plox!". Besides me wanting to strangle him for the use of plox, I'm not talking about a case where you pick a role that's already covered. I mean when you want to cover a certain role with a champ that you like, and are proficient with, but someone on the team just can't wrap his little head around you actually being able to do well with that champ, or don't count the champ's utility into it. This usually ends in a queue dodge by said summoner. I get this several times when i want to play Ezreal as the ranged dps, or a friend want to be support with Soraka. These champs have gathered alot of negative popularity due to their nerfs and lack of good players that use them to their full potential, like soraka bot has proven (I swear she's better than lots of players I've met). People really tend to stick to their bad impressions of champs that they make, and forget that they can actually work. I can get why Ezreal is still a hated champ, since if you're not playing him right, you deal close to no damage, and can end up squishy as hell, but if played right he can be just as good as/better than the popular carries out there, and Soraka has the most pure support kit out there, and can save many lives, especially against karthus. Therefore you should try and give the people who play heroes a little more credit, as probably lots of 'em worked hard to learn them, and can bring more to the game than playing some other random champ he hasn't played in ages. Playing only on one's own terms and skipping matches that you think you might lose has NEVER improved anybody. You gotta find yourself in a situation that requires you to push your skills to the next level and pull insane stunts to ryze above the rest. The 12 elo you might lose are nothing compared to the skill you'll gain by winning against overwhelming odds. Category:Blog posts